


Masks

by Jetlamb



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlamb/pseuds/Jetlamb
Summary: Kakashi comes back from a mission with a problematic seal.- I seriously need help making summary-
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this out of fun but I hope other can enjoy it, I accept feedback and suggestions. Comments are appreciated, just stay nice.
> 
> This work was a bit inspired by another book.  
> " Seals, barriers And iruka's house for odd Shinobi "  
> By fluffy_subtext

The first noises heard are those of multiple birds of the night, the typical melody you'd hear at this time. Masked Ninja s ran through the forest, tasked with the duties of capturing potential threats to the village. Their mouvements were barely audible.

A silent message was given, the target was near, everyone was on their guard,ready for an attack while searching quietly for the rogue. they had been informed that she was not to be taken lightly. Intel said that she possessed inhuman strength and speed. She seemed to only use fire style. 

......

Kakashi landed on a branch , searching for the rogue ninja, although his group didn't need to search for long when the biggest fire ball he's ever seen in his life was hurled towards them. "SCATTER!" and so they did. The battle began as kunai were hurled towards her, orange hair and icy blue eyes. She wasn't alone.

The silver haired ninja had to dodge a few kunai. Throwing out his own , Sharingan already searching the area for her. He was thankful for the eye when it saved his rear from a few attacks " she's fast" he whispered under his breath. It took only five minutes and he was locked in close combat with her, looks like the reconnaissance weren't kidding when they said she had inhuman strength and speed.

Keeping up with her was hard enough, blocking her attacks put quite the strain on him. He was about to dodge a strike when suddenly he got a palm to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him before she vanished. From the looks of it,it seemed that the battle had just stopped. 

He dropped to his knees, his comrades came to help him up " dammit... They got away" he sighed. The man next to him, wearing the mask of a cat, striped with red and green, cocked his head " at least we have more information on what exactly we are up against, we should retreat for now"  
" You're right... Let's go" and with that, they all vanished.

\---------

On the way back, droplets of rain began to fall, only to be followed by heavy rain and thunder. Flashes of lightning made their appearance in the skies. He groaned as his head began to hurt, his comrade Tenzou let out a worried noise" hound? Are you okay?"  
" Yes, just a headache, I'll be fine " he replied, come to think of it, the last attack that rogue had given to him seemed odd. Why strike with a palm instead of a fist or kunai? He frowned under his mask , as much as he disliked the idea of a hospital, something in his gut told him that something wasn't right.

The trip took only a day and they were back, kakashi recomposed himself and filed his report of the mission before heading to the medical establishment. Out of anbu gear of course. He then found himself requesting to be examined for any potential injuries.

The medical ninja in front of him was currently examining him ." Hmm... You only have a few bruises here and there . Kakashi, can you explain the weird mark on your stomach?" Sakura asked, still observing him.

A mark? He looked down and saw it, black lines, circling the center of impact of the enemy's palm. "... I think the enemy may have..." At that instant, he felt his conscious slipping and experienced a sharp pain in his head, it steadily grew worse before the world faded to black. The last thing he heard was Sakura being worried.

__________

Light filtered through the soft yellow curtains of the room, momentarily blinding the man laying in the sheets beside the window. On the nightstand, in a small vase, there lie a few flowers of a soft pink colour. 

Kakashi groaned a bit as he tried to get in a more comfortable position. He looked around ".... Oh, that's right. I fainted. " He frowned and pulled his gown up to see his abdomen, there it was , the same pattern of lines swirling to the center. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a dot at the middle. " Huh, odd" he then lowered it down, touching his face and was relieved when he felt his mask. His attention would shift to the door leading into his room, it would open and present none other than lady Tsunade herself. 

" Kakashi, I heard of your mission, it was a complete failure, but at least you are alive" she sighed " I hear you got a nasty seal on you, we are still trying to understand what it's doing,but we know it's not good. Deciphering it will take a while"

" Oh" it was a bit to take in but he understood what was going on"... What will I do in the meantime?" 

"Well you'll be on 24/7 observation, we can't exactly trust you to handle this, you fainted because of it, or at least that's what Sakura reported to me" she sat down on a chair next to his bed, visibly drained from being the Hokage. 

He stayed quiet for a little bit, staring at his hand, before looking back at her" I see... When will the observation begin? "

" It begins as soon as I leave this room. You will be going back home tomorrow, but we will be sending someone who has experience with seals to stay with you. I hope you don't have a problem with that" there was a look in her eye,a knowing look.  
" I have no problem with that" he said, he hoped she wouldn't send someone who'd get on his nerves.

" Good, I have to go now, behave" she stood up and calmly exit the room. as soon as the door closed, a familiar anbu appeared , tenzou. " Well, I do hope we can figure out what's going on, I'll be sticking around"  
" Fine by me... I think I'll go back to sleep now" he sighed,how odd. Perhaps this seal or curse steals Chakra? Oh well, it doesn't seem that harmful, a little sleep would not hurt. " Well, sleep well" and with that, kakashi delves back into the embrace of sleep.

\---- end of chapter 1----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback, sorry for disappearing

Chapter 2 : meeting the sealer

Today is the day kakashi finally is released from the hospital, despite his minor injuries, the staff wanted to make sure he was going to be okay due to the strange seal placed upon him. He wondered what it's purpose was. He thought about it as he entered his house. He took a moment to just stand and scan for anything suspicious, once he felt it was safe. He took off his sandals, headed to the kitchen to make some tea. 

Just as he was about to boil the water , there was a knock at his door. He gave a little annoyed sigh and went to check " come in" he said.

He didn't expect Iruka , of all people to enter his house , he was a bit confused but kept a calm expression" how can I help you Iruka?"

This made the younger man laugh a bit " well kakashi, it appears that I'm the one who is supposed to watch you"

He stared, a little confused" you are the sealer? Don't you have classes to teach?" It's not that he's apposed to it, it's just that he doesn't exactly know him too well apart from their interactions about Naruto or missions. 

" I would but I've been relieved of it until we can figure out how to stop or remove whatever has been sealed in you" Iruka explains as he puts down a large sealing scroll and proceeds to take off his sandals. The silver haired nin poured a cup of tea for his unexpected guest.

The brunette thanked him and sat down, taking a sip of his tea. " So I heard how your mission went. How do you feel about it?" 

" It didn't go well, but I'm glad no one was severely injured..." He sighed " I do feel worried about this seal. I have a feeling that this will become a big problem if it's not dealt with sooner or later."

Iruka nods " I understand that... Kakashi, what is your guess of why the seal has been put on you? Do you feel like your Chakra is weak or affected?" He asked 

Said man sighed and looked at the ceiling of his house. " Maa... My guess is I've probably got a ticking time bomb or something that'll benefit them in the long run. They're after something if they've gone through the trouble of doing this" he lifts his shirt up to show that same mark. The dot in the middle hadn't changed much. 

The teacher stared at it, he had only seen it via pictures. " Oh that looks like trouble, not even a single symbol, it looks...weak, but I know better than to underestimate it, although it does ressemble naruto's eight trigram seal.." he hummed as he looks back into kakashi's eyes. An unspoken understanding passed between them, this seal was dangerous but how much? They don't Know. " Kakashi, please tell me if you feel something about that seal"  
" Don't worry, I will" he said

\----   
A few hours passed

They had both decided to set up a room for Iruka " well,I think I'll go and catch some sleep, wake me up if anything happens, good night" he said and retreated to his room.  
" Goodnight , rest assured I'll tell you " he sighed softly and shut the lights, he himself making his way to his room

He would get dressed for the night and settle down on his bed, he looked at his hands and then the ceiling"... What will I do now?" He layed down, closing his eyes. falling asleep.

His dream was that of a casual patrol on the outskirts of the village except, he felt a foreign presence nearby. He was then met with thin black tendrils of a strange smoke like substance would try to grip him from behind and then he woke up, a bit freaked out by what happened. He felt a burning sensation on his abdomen, just where the seal was. Determined to understand this phenomenon, kakashi went to his bathroom, opening the lights and lifting up his shirt, he stared at the markings. The dot who was located at the center of the spiral seemed a bit bigger than usual, by just a few centimeters. He frowned at this, a sense of fear installed itself but he suppressed it. It was best to go see Iruka about this.

" Iruka " he shook the man awake, a shame really. He seemed to have been enjoying his sleep. Iruka's eyes opened immediately" is something wrong?" He asked , already worried. " Well it seems that seal grew " kakashi showed it to him.

" Oh god... That isn't good" he said, staring at it. " We need to try and seal it again... Or something until we understand what exactly that seal is" he said and got up. " Go sit down , I'll get the seal ready " he said.


End file.
